


Moon Cheese

by cinne3



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, klug - Freeform, klug x sig, not so much an asshole, really short bit but that I'm proud of, sig - Freeform, willing to walk to the library on his own two feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinne3/pseuds/cinne3
Summary: Rated M for moon cheese.





	Moon Cheese

The day lands him close to a week-end. Sig runs into the library more times than not having to catch up on his school work, and by the space where Klug inevitably is whiling the hours away on magic studies. He wants to do better around him. And even if they don’t get to talk on strictly confidential means, he’s always wanted to let him know that, that he isn’t being deliberately slow to pull his leg. 

The first time it was Klug, though, when Sig promised himself he would come over and talk for the hell of it with him, Klug asked if he was okay. He found him sleeping with his eyes open and admitted he was scared he didn’t know what face he was making. 

“I just never saw you study here,” he said, sure as to mention his concern was minimal but still aggravating in the presence. 

Sig rubbed the sleep from his eyes to see him under early noon light, where it crossed the curtains and flitted every time they move. He looks from the light down to Klug, and said, “Uh, yeah. Just trying something new. Why?”

“You might need help. What I’m saying is that you could have a hand at this, the class material, and I can help out, you know,” he stuttered.   
On reciting this back in his head, he’s never been more conscious of the fact that he can, and did, lose his dignity to correct himself. But Sig broke into a laughable grin and pulled a seat for him. For the both of them, this was a first. 

They scrutinized the puyo curriculum and, as for today’s case, the semblance of doing GTR in its close sub-forms. Though it kept on, a day of the week that Sig and Klug were thinking are Wednesdays, Sig is paying mind to Klug’s iterations and catching on quicker from it. He still doesn’t know what else bothers him enough to keep Klug meeting him. And realized a few days after, he doesn’t need it. The fourth week, or a third - one of them, Sig doesn’t remember in earnest because they felt like the weeks compressed into hours of the day. So Klug found him again in the library, wandering on his own empty-handed, and Sig followed the green, temporal light for spring back to Klug. 

Right away he asks, “Hey, I thought you only wanted me to tutor you. Did you leave something here?”

“No,” he flat-tones, “I want to read next to you.”

Klug’s reaction is obscured in the book he was reading like Sig might have just read the captions aloud to him in PuyoBoy. He trips on his words but doesn’t deny him.   
He was already on the floor, sitting not too far from the shelves in a sun spot, and was giving room for the two of them to share it. Their backs against each other’s so that when either one breathes they’re stirred. Sig chose books to read in advance. He wanted what the library offered by a thin margin bug history and the hunt. 

As he advanced the pages of one of these books, his right arm fell at his side and sat on someone else’s hand. Taking him all the time in the world to notice but Klug twitched on contact.   
He was put out out of it, flushed impressively, and still didn’t mind moving his hand. Klug almost turned around to give him a piece of his mind. Which, he was thinking, he shouldn’t do under any circumstance. That was a bad idea, he’s over that. 

With the hand thumbing his book, Klug gauged his temperature. Hand on forehead, the cheek and finally matted over his ear to support and forget kindling into a puddle. Sig worked on intermingling their fingers; he was holding Klug’s hand and Klug started to hold onto his. He wasn’t sure who happened to do it first but was too high in a fever to ask. 

——

The astronomical opus, a star shower, falls on around the beginning of spring. Forecasts include the best city districts and times to be of witness to them and to see lights pearling into thin air for hours. Earlier on the news, a sliver out of everything Klug remembered, had said Primp and few other towns could see them today. Optimal - 12 to 5 a.m. - for sightseers, and following the next two weeks the shows will have intervaled. Gridded weather maps and discussion keeping in rural context - Klug doesn’t have the energy or effort to listen to so he leaves it on to buzz in the back of his head over breakfast. He’s already written down an exact date and a line that branched off, reminding Klug of an opportunity. 

By the end of the day, they make it a habit to come outside for the star showers and Sig has to ask why the moon doesn’t smell like cheese if it’s so big. 

Klug struggles to raise his hand, and puts it down when he’s laughing too hard to save face. When he glances at him, and again, he laughs harder into stock-silence and Sig has to laugh too. 

“Want to find out?”

“I do,” Sig answered. He felt Klug’s hand on his neck pull him in close as he whispered a secret unlike him.

“I’ll find you moon cheese,” he laughed into his ear, “It’ll be my gift to you.”  
“What for?” he said. Sig couldn’t help a smile run over his cheek when he leaned in. 

Klug was struggling to put this into words now. He wasn’t going to tell him how Sig steals his focus when he walks into the same room. His heart, on a molecular level, starts falling apart and he can feel it when his chest heaves. He pays attention to how weird he walks around Sig. When he was walking and breathing just fine before the instep of his foot fails him. Klug can’t tell him all of this, naturally, so he seconds to leaning away from his ear and the sky comes out of focus. 

The moon is high enough to where he can just see their hands are cupped in no particular order. Klug leans in again, convincing Sig he must have forgotten something as Klug lips the corners of his mouth and further into a kiss.


End file.
